jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Precursor robot
A Precursor robot is a type of Precursor statue used as a weapon by the Precursors, and seen throughout the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. Many of these massive structures could be seen in ruins, buried in rocky structures, although some were excavated and revived. Gol and Maia's Precursor robot was the first example of a fully functioning Precursor robot, however, it had undergone several alterations. The next, and final example of a functioning Precursor robot in whole was a Precursor robot controlled by Veger to attack Jak during Jak 3. Precursor robots are massive, humanoid-shaped robots, made entirely of Precursor metal, with an insectoid head and glowing, bug eyes, with an aardvark-like proboscis extending from the front of their face, very similar to the oracle. They have various cables and extensions connecting to various limbs and are able to defy gravity using an anti-gravity engine placed somewhere on the back of the device. They are extremely tough and very hard to defeat, as it took three explosive mine carts in order to defeat the Precursor robot seen in Jak 3. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' Two Precursor robots can be found at Geyser Rock, though they both have most body parts missing, either destroyed or encased in rock. They do not appear to have any function besides lighting up the area with their eyes at night. Another sign of a Precursor robot is found at Boggy Swamp, where a lurker dirigible was seen trying to pull a robot's arm out of the swamp, however, Jak thwarted this operation in the mission "Break the tethers to the zeppelin" and the arm was left to sink back into the swamp. A large, intact robot is found in Spider Cave where it is embedded in stone by the legs. Like in Boggy Swamp, the lurkers were attempting to retrieve the robot by an excavation. It is possible to climb the excavation structure and gain a power cell. The final and most prominent robot is initially encountered in an inactive state in Gol and Maia's citadel. It was revived by Gol and Maia out of spare parts and scrap metal made by lurkers. Gol also kidnapped the four sages to use their energies to fuel the robot and its weapons. Although Jak freed the sages, the robot was already fully powered and Gol used it to break open a dark eco silo. Jak destroyed it using light eco at the silo. ''Daxter'' The Precursor robot makes a cameo appearance in the spin-off game Daxter during Daxter's dream mode sequence "The Lord of the Rings 2", with Daxter dreaming himself to be "Gandalf" from the movie The Fellowship of the Ring, and the Precursor robot depicting a "Balrog" from the mines of "Moria". ''Jak 3'' Jak fought a Precursor robot activated by Count Veger that was hidden inside of a statue at the eco mine. This robot could emit harmful red laser beams from limbs extending from its back, a large laser beam used as a sword which it used to swipe at Jak as well as beat on the floor. It could also fire missiles from a pistol it carried, as well as dark splitters which it deployed to attack Jak. Standing on either side of the Precursor robot that attacked Jak are two robots that were dormant, and not activated. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' A Precursor robot was found in the Mountaintop Highway during Jak X: Combat Racing. While driving through one of the caves one can spot a robot encased in ice above. The Precursor robot boss from the previous game makes a brief cameo in the cinematic "Odds Are Bad". Gallery Geyser Rock 2.png|Robot at Geyser Rock Gol and Maia's Precursor robot render.png|Render of Gol and Maia's Precursor robot Precursor robot concept art.png|Concept art of a traditional Precursor robot Gol and Maia's Precursor robot concept art.png|Concept art of Gol and Maia's Precursor robot Veger's Precursor robot concept art.png|Veger's Precursor robot Category:Precursor artifacts Category:Enemies in Jak 3 Category:Bosses Category:Mechs